Shadow Unleashed Preview
by 5h4d0w 4ng31
Summary: This is a basic summary of the story of my new fanmade game, Shadow Unleashed. I will write the whole story later.


**Note: This is completely fan-made by me with help from my friend, David. Some of this game is based off of Sonic Unleashed created by Sega. Also, Ultra Shadow is an original character created by me. And the storyline and Vamphog are also original and created by me. Hope you enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow Unleashed**

Shadow is walking down a dark street when Suddenly, he is pulled up by a mysterious green beam. He is brought aboard a strange ship and a shadow approaches him. It's Dr. Eggman. "Why hello Shadow," he says, "it seems I need your help with something." "Why would I help you Eggman?" Shadow replies smugly. "Why, because I have something you want." Eggman sneers. Suddenly, an image of a human girl appears on the screen. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and is wearing a blue dress. "Maria." Shadow says astonished. He suddenly turns on Eggman. "Where are you hiding her?" he asks angrily as he grabs Eggman's collar. "Now, now Shadow, calm down." Eggman says frantically, "She's not here, but I do know where to find her." "Where." Shadow yells angrily. "I'll tell you." Eggman says as his robots surround him and Shadow, "for a small fee." "What?" Shadow asks angrily. "You must collect the Chaos Emerald's for me. Take this radio, it will help you on your way." Shadow let's go of Eggman and attacks his robots. He swiftly destroys them all, but Eggman escapes. "Ta-ta for now Shadow, have fun finding the Chaos Emerald's for me." Eggman sneers as he floats away. "Self destruct sequence initiated." a computer voice says, "Self destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7..." Shadow frantically looks for a way out and finds an escape door. He opens it and jumps out. "5, 4..." Shadow falls through the air in spread-eagle position. "3,2..." He looks back at the ship as he falls. "1!" The ship turns into a huge fireball as it explodes and Shadow forms into a ball as the explosion hits him. It switches to the scene through Shadow's eyes. As the explosion engulfs Shadow, he starts to lose consciousness and everything finally turns black just before he hits the ground.

A scene is shown from a small village where the people see what they think is a meteorite falling to Earth.

"Uh, where am I?" Shadow asks as he tries to get his bearings. All he can remember is what happened right before the explosion. He looks around and sees that he is in a small barn. There is a hole in the roof from where he fell in and stars are visible in the sky. Clouds are in the sky too and as one moves, Shadow is bathed in moonlight. A sharp pain shoots through his body and he convulses as two of his teeth become fangs and wings form on his back. "Wha- what's happening to me?" he grunts as he screams in agony. A memory of his conversation earlier flashes through his mind. It seems strange to him that the girl show on the video screen looks familiar to him. He decides that the only way he can hope to find out what's going on is to find the Chaos Emeralds for the man called Eggman.

He sets off on his journey that takes him all over the world and even to the darkest reaches of space in order to find the seven Chaos Emeralds. Along the way, he encounters many people from his past including, Rouge the Bat, Omega, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails, and more. He also starts regaining memories of his friends and how they tried to help him, of Maria, and of G.U.N. He realizes that Eggman is actually his enemy, but he decides to give him the Chaos Emeralds anyway in order to get Maria back.

He goes to Sonic, frustrated and confused. Sonic tries to talk to him, but Shadow only wants to fight to prove he's the best. He doesn't let Sonic sway him and starts to get impatient with his "rambling". Shadow attacks Sonic and they battle to finally prove which hedgehog is better. After the battle, Sonic falls to the ground, defeated as Shadow stands over him. Suddenly, the moon comes out and Sonic transforms into a werehog. He attacks Shadow, but Shadow uses his speed to dodge every blow until the moonlight transforms him into a the Vamphog. He flies into the air to avoid Sonic's attacks, but Sonic's werehog form extends his arms to catch Shadow. He grabs him and a battle ensues. Shadow defeats him and knocks him out. Shadow is now satisfied that he is the best so he goes to Eggman.

Eggman reveals that he tricked Shadow and that the video of Maria is from an old G.U.N. security camera. He also reveals that the reason Shadow keeps turning into the Vamphog at night is because of the radiation from the explosion of Eggman's ship. Shadow attacks Eggman, but he escapes. Shadow chases after him and arrives at a giant robot that Eggman constructed. Eggman tries to use the Chaos Emeralds to activate it, but Shadow steals them. He turns into his Super Form with the Emerald's power. The robot is only partially activated, but it uses its powers to form a black hole which Shadow is pulled into. Inside, his rage, combined with the dark energy from the black hole are sucked into the Chaos Emeralds and transferred into Shadow, changing him into a new form. He destroys the black hole with his newfound powers and comes out as Ultra Shadow. The robot attacks him, but Shadow defeats it and it explodes, making him faint.

He wakes up in a hospital bed as Sonic and his friends arrive to visit him. His memories are now fully restored and Sonic explains how he defeated Eggman and how the power of the Chaos Emeralds absorbed the radiation in Shadow's body, getting rid of the Vamphog.


End file.
